the_ninja_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Halibel Akuma
Halibel Akuma is known throughout the mist village as the she-devil of the mist. She is a chuunin level shinobi, and also the current head of the Akuma clan. Personality As a child she was very cold and wicked. She found an excuse to abuse the little power she had as the next head of the clan to torment the children within the main family. Her attitude changed however from being a sadistic and childish person, to just a distant girl with a short temper. As a genin she was very blunt and found no pleasure in anything. She still retained her short temper but at a greater level of anger. She was passively angry and rude most of her time spent as a genin. This however began to change when she became a chuunin. Halibel is now happier and again enjoys a slight pleasure from the discomfort of others. Her anger is now tamed and can control herself from exploding. Appearance Halibel is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. As a student, Halibel wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. Background Halibel was the first born child of the head of the Akuma clan, Kami Akuma. Growing up, she always had a sense of authority over the other clan members. Her sadistic nature caused her to abuse this power, tormenting the children of the clan and sometimes even their parents who could not do anything about her. The only one that could actually reason with her was her grandfather. Halibel's grandfather was the former head of the Akuma clan, and a very powerful shinobi. Although he was not actually a shinobi belonging to a village, he mastered fire and wind style ninjutsu, and even went on to master the kekkie genkai of their clan; Scorch release. Her grandfather was the first person to give her the nickname "Bell" which she had always hated. At age 11 Halibel was shown a jutsu belonging to their kekkie genkai when a bandit thrented to murder a member of the clan. Her grandfather managed to burn up all the liquids in the man body so much that he his body was left in a mummified state. Akuma was amazed by the jutsu and wished to learn it. However, when she asked her grandfather said that a woman had no need to learn such a powerful ninjutsu. She was naturally enraged by this and even said to him that she would become a shinobi and prove him wrong. A year later Halibel's grandfather died and her father became extremely ill. Being only age 12 she was not able to take on the title of the clan leader, so a member of the branch family took it till she was old enough. In the clan, one could take on the title when they became 15 years of age. Halibel however ran away from home, and towards to mist village to become a shinobi. She left a whole life behind her not even thinking twice. Halibel said to herself the day she left "I will become a shinobi...And prove him wrong..." When she arrived at the mist village she told the Mizukage that she wished to become a shinobi. There were no records saying that she was actually within the village, but somehow she was able to enter the academy. During her years in the academy she kept away from most people, trying not to make any friends. Her goal was to become a shinobi and prove to everyone that she was not as weak as people thought she was. 3 later years she became a genin, and was known by most of her peers as the She-Devil because of the way she treated them. Shortly after she was put into a squad with Kochimi and Hitachi. She spared Hitachi and managed to win within only a few moves. Watching from a far was a Kumo shinobi known as Yume . She seemed to be impressed by her attitude saying that it remember her of herself at that age. After challenging Yume to a battle and nearly being knocked off a mountain twice, she asked to become Yume's student. She allowed this and began to train Halibel. A few years the international chuunin exams were hosted. Halibel was able to complete the first 2 parts with ease. During the 3rd part, she was matched up against one of her "friends" Oyu Hyuuga . She was a hyuuga that Halibel befriend during the exams. Oyu managed to take her out in a matter of seconds. Something like this would have normally enraged her but something about her changed. Instead of getting mad she let it go knowing her own limitations. Because of this Halibel was promoted to Chuunin despite losing her match. -To Be Continued. Category:Characters